My Life as a Vampire
by jupiterr
Summary: A story through Jane Volturi’s eyes... I’m not good at summaries but please read :-)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a warm midsummer day in Volterra, Italy. Most ordinary- or should I say, human- people were sitting outside happily, absorbing the heat. Me? Oh, I was lying facedown grumpily in the room I shared with my twin. I sighed, as depressed as ever. Why? Because I'm Jane. Jane Volturi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

There was a knock at my door. After centuries of living in the Volturi castle with him, I had gotten to know his scent. Demetri. There was another knock, and this time it was louder; more urgent. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Demetri was so impatient.

"Come in" I called, a hint of annoyance in my voice. The door clicked, and then a head appeared from behind my door.

"Aro has requested to see you in his Throne Room right now." He spoke in a robot-like monotone, though his eyes were sparkling with emotion. I was suspecting that Caius or Marcus were nearby, then, probably in our earshot. Focusing my attention back onto Demetri, I gazed into his sparkling eyes, unaware of anything else around me. At some point, he must have realised I wasn't paying attention, because when I jolted back into reality, he was smirking at me.

"J?" He said, a bemused smile playing on his face. I blinked.

"You alright there?" He questioned, still wearing the bemused expression. I blinked again. Then I took an unnecessary shaky breath in.

"Y-yeah..." I stuttered. I seem to have lost all form of speech. He walked over to me and simply just gently grabbed my wrist, pulling me into a standing position.

"Aro's waiting" Demetri reminded me. I slapped my face, shocking me into my senses. He started walking extremely fast to the Throne Room, dragging me with him. I was stumbling alongside him. Geez, he was fast when he wanted to be. When we reached the doors he paused to face me. He could see the blind panic on my face. I was terrified at the thoughts of which way of torturing me Aro would inflict upon me. Yes. Aro abused us. Well, mainly me. We do heal, though I've not ever really healed emotionally.

"J? You don't need to worry, he's not summoned you for a bad reason"

I relaxed slightly. He grabs my hands. He holds them for a few seconds before giving them a light, careful squeeze. He drops them, and then says,

"Oh, and J? You look rather pretty today"

Then he walks into the Throne Room, me following him, as emotionless as possible. If vampires could blush, I'd be red in the face right now. _Was I falling for Demetri?_

**_Hii, thank you so much if you made it to this point! Please leave a review, reviews make me motivated to write more chapters, and the more motivated I am, the better quality stuff I come up with. Thanks :-) Chapter 2 shouldn't be too long a wait, I might release it quicker if you review... *hint hint*_**

**_Please leave constructive criticism :-)_**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, here is Chapter 2! I was motivated to write because I got a review! Please, leave a review because it really motivates me! Thanks :-)**

**Chapter 2:**

"Jane, dear. You made it!" A voice says dryly. My eyes travel across the room and they rest on Aro, who was sitting on his throne with his legs dangling over the side of it.

"You wanted me, Master?" I enquired. Aro nodded.

"Ah, yes, I did, didn't I? Well, here's my order. Jane, after a long few hours of deliberating, I have made the decision to send you and Demetri to Forks to keep a record on Renesmee's growth. I'm still a little worried that she may be a liability to our Vampire world"

I let out a long, angry growl. "What?! Why me?! I don't want to go to the Cullens, of all people!" Then an idea popped into my head. "They have a shield. I'd be a pile of ashes in less than 24 hours!" I gabbled, hopelessly pleading with Aro, who was wearing a grim smile on his face. He held his hand up to stop me. I paused.

"They can't, and won't destroy you, that's why Demetri is coming with you." Aro said, surprisingly calmly for a time like this. I opened my mouth to shoot a retort back at Aro. However, I was stopped by Demetri, who rested a hand on my shoulder. I have no idea why, but that one touch instantly calmed me.

"Jane'll be completely fine under my protection, won't she?" Demetri asked me.

"Yes, she will" I said weakly, noticing that his hand was still on my shoulder. Aro looked pointedly at Demetri's hand on my shoulder. Demetri cleared his throat awkwardly, and removed his hand from my shoulder and crossed his arms.

"You leave tonight" Aro's voice cut though my semi-daydream of Demetri. I pursed my lips together, in deep thought. "Okay" I said, in a dull monotone. Aro flapped his hands in dismissal.

"You may leave" His eyes wandered over to Marcus. "Brother, let us play a game of chess" Already his attention has vanished from us. I stomped out of the Throne Room and into Alec and I's bedroom. I slammed the door, locked it, and then I looked up. Oops. Alec was there, sitting cross-legged on his bed, holding an open book. I moved my gaze to his face. He was eyeing me warily.

"J?" He questioned. His eyes flickered down my body, assessing me. "Why the anger?" There was a hint of confusion in Alec's voice. I sighed, irritated.

"Aro wants to send me and Demetri to the Cullen Coven to asses the Demon Child." I muttered darkly.

"Let me guess, you didn't want Demetri of all people to come?" Alec guessed. I stomped my foot.

"No! Alec, it's the Cullens! Our mortal enemies!" I spat out the last four words with disgust. Alec blinked.

"I may have moved onto 'dislike'" he admits. I let out an annoyed screech and shook him wildly by his shoulders.

"What is WRONG with you?!" I yelled. Then, a pair of hands grabbed my waist.

"J, stop" The voice was Demetri. I jolted to a stop. Then I hissed loudly. Demetri's grip on my waist got harder.

"J" he simply said. I went limp. Had I hurt Alec? I let go of Alec. Then, I let out a half whimper, half sob. I lifted my head to look at Alec. He looked shaken. Alec stood up and walked stiffly out of the room. Another sob escaped my lips. The hands around my waist disappeared, and they pulled me into a hug. The act of affection and pure emotion just broke my heart, and I dissolved into tears, wrapping my arms around Demetri. Yep, definitely falling for Demetri. I told myself.

**Hi, it's me again, thanks for reading Chapter 2! Remember, review, review and review like your life depends on it :-)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

It was a couple of hours later, and the sun was setting quickly. I had just finished packing, and I was waiting for Demetri to come to pick me up. Then we would be driven in Caius's porsche to the airport. From there we were to get a flight directly to Washington D.C, then we would stop to feed in Seattle before we ran the rest of the way to Forks. I wonder how the Cullens are going to react when they realise that we are coming to their beloved Forks To assess the growth of their precious Demon Child? Then, Alec burst through the door.

"J!" He says. "Aro just told me that you were to be leaving now! I was hoping that I could see you before you disappeared to Forks"

I blink at him, then I gabble out, "Al! I'm so sorry for what I did earlier! You must have thought I was crazy!" I apologised. Alec let's put a low chuckle. He pulls me into a hug. I know I am forgiven.

"I wish that you didn't have to leave so soon" he mumbles. I swallow. I can't leave Alec, he'll be lonely without me...

"Me too" I sighed.

"As much as I hate to gatecrash your apologies I'm going to have to gatecrash and stop it, because the Porsche is waiting, and Caius hates to be kept waiting" Demetri's voice pierces through the calm quiet. I hug Alec tighter, but after several short seconds, I will myself to let go. And I do. I didn't know that saying goodbye hurt this much.

"I'm gonna miss you" I say, my voice filled with sadness.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Bye, J" he says, his voice cracking. Then, Demetri grabs my arm and starts pulling me down the stairs to Caius's Porsche. I blinked at the Porsche. Caius had made this car very conspicuous. It was rainbow, and had a Nyan cat on it. On the side, in grey letters, was these two words. 'Nyan Cat'. I sighed and shook my head. "Honestly, Caius"

"Whaaaat?" Caius challenged me.

"Nothing" I said, quickly. I hopped into the Porsche and Demetri followed me. All three of us sat in uncomfortable silence during the journey to Italy's Airport. I was thinking how much I honestly hated the Cullens. Oh, I really hate that shield, Bella. She thinks she can just go ahead and smirk at me like that?! I just-aghhhh! I want to rip her head off! Instantly, I felt my temper rising. I gritted my teeth together. The roaring urge to use my power was overtaking my senses, all I could think about was torture, I had to inflict my pain on someo- Caius's scream shattered the uncomfortable silence. I swore under my breath. I guess I had found someone to hurt, then.

"JAAAAAANNNEEEEE" Caius yelled, as she started twitching in his seat, jerking the Nyan Cat Porsche violently. I jumped out of the loudness of Caius's voice. Demetri just grinned, like this was one big joke. I immediately took the pain off Caius.

"Sorry, Caius, I didn't mean to make you loose control over your precious Nyan Cat Porsche" I said, as meekly as possible in a situation like this. Demetri roared wit laughter and I shot a glare at him. Caius turned his head to face us, and he gave me the evil eye. He held that glare for what seemed like an eternity. Then, I broke the glance. "So, are we-" I began.

"Caius, look out!" Demetri roared. I whipped my head around. A motorbike was speeding our way. In our way. Caius swore loudly, and swivelled the car violently. We missed the motorbike by inches, which was good for the human. I barely had time to register what happens next. We hit a tree with extraordinary speed, and then there was a squeal of brakes. Under the force of the crash, I went flying, smashed through a window, and landed on the grassy floor with a crash. The last thing I remembered was someone, in the confusing darkness, yelling my name. Then, the world went black.


	5. AN

Omg. It's been like, over half a year and I just returned to this app and I realised I'd completely abandoned this story! I'm so sorry, I don't know why I forgot about it, but starting from now, I'm going to keep writing the story and the next chapter should be up in about a week or so, depending on my schedule (I started looking into GCSE choices now) I'm sorry for having abandoned the story, that was stupid of me :( I'll make the next chapter extra long as a way to try to make it up! :)


End file.
